In various projection-type television receivers and video display units wherein a terminal is embedded in the envelope of a cathode ray tube, it is important that the anode connector make proper contact with the terminal so as to avoid serious electrical shock hazards and corona problems. Various connectors have heretofore been utilized which overcome the aforenoted problems; however, because of certain inherent design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they have a high profile thereby restricting their use to a limited number of installations where there is ample clearance around the tube exterior surface; (b) they are awkward and difficult to manually attach to or remove from the terminal; (c) the insulated electrical lead for the connector must have either a bare conductor end portion which is crimped or soldered to a component of the connector, or the insulative covering of the lead must be pierced by a pointed prong forming a part of the connector; thus, frequently resulting in a faulty electrical contact; (d) the components of the connector are retained in assembled relation by a screw or rivet, thereby complicating the assembly of the components; and (e) the connector is of fragile and costly construction and embodies an inordinate number of component parts.